talesfromesterfalldndcampainfandomcom-20200214-history
Poyo
Poyo 'Poyo '(ポヨ) or Offically: 'The City State of Poyo '(ポヨ國) Is a small city state located in the mid-east of Tal’Dorei, it is largely unheard of and really only known by a few traders. The city is the home of Sheng Li Lai and Osiris (for a year). The City seems to be modeled after Japanese culture and religion, which influences all parts of the city. The most interesting thing about the city is it’s strange and unusual government, which is ruled by an Emperor but has a Shogun (将軍) and a Noble Council. Both the Noble Council and the Shogun are controlled by the Emperor. But the Shogun and the Noble Council also have governing powers of their own. As of the current year 876 AC, the Shogun and Noble Council no longer exist and were ended after the result of a large revolt known as the “Commoners Plight”. History The city of Poyo has its origins traced to about 532 AC. When an event known as the “lesser panic” resulted of the exilement of a group humans from Khraghammer. The group was protesting the cruel nature of the Dwarven treatment of them. This resulted in the newly homeless humans suffering and lost in the wilderness. Around the year 537 AC after a few years of trying to find a settlement, legend tells of a young man who came claiming his name as “Gon-Jaio Sakamoto”. He claimed that he was a descendant of the Gods themselves and was sent to help them build a new home. (How the city’s name of Poyo came to be is unknown, it’s believed that it was originally known as “Goldplane” based on the grasslands were it was settled.) Anyway it’s believed that by 541 AC a small community had been developed and had begun functioning on its own, however at this point it still lacked an official government or leader. The next year 542 AC, the people chose Gon-Jaio to become the ruler of the city state effectively naming him emperor and starting the hereditary line. Keisai-Retaku Rebellion In the year 587 AC, after the first transition to the new emperor Ryuyokue the son of the heavenly emperor Gon-Jaio. Ryuyokue began to implement new policies in the absence of his father, in an attempt to improve his public image. Until then Poyo or Goldplane had no official currency and therefore was left out of trading. So Ryuyokue adopted the standard gold as the currency. This change brought forth some major unintended consequences. Under Ryuyokue he fully adopted trade routes with other nearby territories and begun ordering the confiscation of weapons from the public and demilitarized the army in order to stop the military from hindering trade deals. However, in the year 600 AC, word had reached general Bai Sao that Ryuyokue was going to begin negotiations of trading with Khraghammer, the very same city they were exiled from. So Bai Sao used this knowledge to spread propaganda against Ryuyokue and ruin his image. Then two years later in 603 AC, Bai Sao and his soldiers along with public support hosted a coup d’état, to over throw Ryuyokue. The incident lasted from 603 AC to 610 AC. In the end it resulted in both the deaths of Ryuyokue and Bai Sao. Ryuyokue’s son Hou Jun then ordered that from then on there would be a military leader who would share authority with the emperor which sparked the beginning of the Shogun era.